1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin sealing method in a stacked wiring substrate for sealing a resin between wiring substrates stacked via connection bumps and a resin sealing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there are various semiconductor devices of a resin sealing type. In Patent Literature 1 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) Hei-8-142106), it is set forth that, in a device for molding one surface of a semiconductor chip mounted on a substrate with a resin, an adsorbing means for adsorbing/supporting a substrate by means of an air suction is provided to one of an upper die and a lower die, and the adsorbing/supporting means for adsorbing/supporting a release film for making the pealing easy is provided to the other of the upper die and the lower die.
Also, in Patent Literature 2 (WO 2007/069606 A1), it is set forth that a second wiring substrate is stacked/connected onto a first wiring substrate on which a semiconductor chip is mounted via solder balls, then a resultant structure is placed between upper and lower dies, and then a mold resin is filled between the first and second wiring substrates from an opening portion of the dies.
As explained in the column of related art described later, when the resin is filled between the wiring substrates stacked via the connection bumps by the transfer molding method using the mold dies, the connection failure between the wiring substrates is caused in some cases because the upper wiring substrate is pushed up by the inflow of the resin.